The invention relates to construction of a footing joint and, more particularly, to a multipurpose foot supporting means adapted to be sewn on to the corners of a camping tent for use in supporting of a tent peg or pin to pass therethrough, in setting up and holding in position of the tent brace poles and tying thereto of the guy ropes. The foot supporting means comprises an upright sheet portion to be sewn on to the corner of a tent, a horizontal circular portion for tent peg or pin to pass through for support, an upright tubular portion for erecting therein of a tent brace pole and an upright circular portion for tying thereto of a guy rope from the tent outer sheet, all said portions being formed integrally with each other.
At present, one type of handy camping tents utilizing fiberglass rod as brace poles and waterproof nylon material as tent canopy or tent awning has been used in large number, wherein corners of the tent inner and outer sheets are respectively sewn on with cord grommets which must be separately fastened to the ground by hammering with tent pins, and terminal ends of the fiberglass rods are then placed separately inside the several metal grommets being fastened to the ground. Therefore, with such a construction, it still renders the work on setting up of a tent trivial and frequently, an inexperienced hand has to spend a little time in pottering about before he can set up a tent readily and quickly. In addition, as too many scattered assembly parts tend to get lost easily, it has become necessary for a camper to always keep reserve parts for moment of need.